


As Snowflakes Fall Free

by thisdumbasshunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Snow, Winter, have some winter misery, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdumbasshunter/pseuds/thisdumbasshunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And those who are wise shall shine like the brightness of the sky above; and those who turn many to righteousness, like the stars forever and ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Snowflakes Fall Free

Castiel had often thought about his death. But only now, lying on his back in the crisp white snow, palms placed flat against the ground and melted snowflakes running down his cheek, intertwining with the salty tears he seemed incapable to stop from flowing, did he actually begin to fear it. Looking up into the midnight blue sky, he let out a shaky breath as his tired eye held steady onto a single star just above him. That one star, that one star out of how many millions. What would happen when that star finally burnt out? Who would care? Who on this planet earth would care for that single, unimportant star? Maybe a few astronomers, the occasional weary traveler... Right now, Castiel didn't care about those people. He cared about the star. One massive, luminous sphere of plasma held together by its own gravity. And he wished with his entire being, that he could be like that star. No emotions, no cares, no worries. Nobody to not give a damn when you lay dying in the snow on a late December evening.

'Those who are wise shall shine like the brightness of the sky above;' Castiel recited, his breath shallow and his words barely decipherable under the silent snowfall. The scripture was left unfinished, he wasn't able to finish it through the bloodied cough that clawed its way out of his chest. His eyes drooped under the heavy pressure of his aching bones. His mind began to dance slowly through his memory's, grazing across the creation of the highest mountains, deepest oceans and of course, the human race. It stuttered slightly as the events became more recent, dragging longer and more shakily as his past became darker and more corrupt. His Father had said, 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions'. He'd never really understood the meaning of this saying. Not fully. Before any of this happened, his obedience to his wayward father was unwavering. How could anybody go wrong if they simply followed orders. No questions asked. But after that one fateful mission to hell, his world had been tipped upside down. As soon as he felt the haggard and tattered soul beneath his own souls tendrils, he saw the visual representation of his fathers scripture. 

He smiled softly, slowly. The Righteous Man. His Righteous Man. Dark blonde and emerald green reached back into his grip and painted a whole new world. And what had Castiel done? He had torn it all up. Everything they had built together. His new family. His new home. In his attempt to grab another paint brush and attempt to edit in some blue and black, he had used to much and his world ended up just a large black stain on a once beautiful landscape.

A tingling sensation traveled through his finger tips, stopping to take a tight grip around Castiel's slowing heart beat. He could see the lights begin to dim in his vision. The biting pain in his chest began to release as he felt his grace begin to burn up. Like the star would someday. Although Castiel doubted that star would meet its fiery end with the aid of a long silver blade. Nor by the hands of one of it's brothers. But what did he know? It's not like he would find out anytime soon.

His story was coming to an end. It's a shame it didn't have a happy ending.

The heavy beat of feet slamming against the pavement echoed in Castiel's ears. His head inched to the side slowly and he couldn't help but notice where he had landed. He smiled once more, his teeth glossed by a thin layer of blood. He had never been happier to be in this place. The hint of whiskey and motor oil littered the area. And by a set of let down tires, he could see a dirty pair of boots planted beside them, facing towards the ratty, desolate looking house. Castiel was out of eye line. Although it hurt, Castiel thought this to be a good thing. This Righteous Man had seen enough death. He didn't need to witness this pathetic excuse for one.

He could hear a mumble coming from the figure. Words he couldn't quite make out. It wasn't long before they were said louder, as if transmitting from his brain. 

Castiel fell asleep to these words. Or the start of those words.  
Castiel was gone before he could could hear them to evolve into what would normally be a comically bad prayer.  
Castiel left as Dean released the words 'Dear Castiel'.

And those who are wise shall shine like the brightness of the sky above; and those who turn many to righteousness, like the stars forever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... my first upload... hope y'all enjoy and feel that Christmas spirit light your heart after you read this cheerful bundle of joy. Might do a Dean's POV but I don't know... Thanks for reading ^^'


End file.
